


Blowing Up Our Phones

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi has found Kaiba's secret Twitter account.  What will he find there?





	Blowing Up Our Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 50 Days of Pupship: Seeing each other's social medias for the first time.

Jounouchi's social media is a mess, Kaiba decides. It's nothing but a jumble of retweeted jokes, selfies with his friends, and contest entries. There's maybe one original tweet per hundred retweets and quote-tweeted conversations with his friends. It gives Kaiba a headache.

His own social media accounts are flawless. Mostly they're about new KaibaCorp developments. Occasionally, there will be a well-researched quote (spelled correctly, of course). He tweets in Japanese and English and never posts anything personal.

But there is a secret account. Another Twitter, a different Instagram. Hidden. Private. Full of rage tweets and photos of the Kaiba brothers. There's nothing in the name that could tie it to Kaiba, so when Jounouchi suddenly requests to follow it, Kaiba panics. Nobody knows about those accounts except....

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba backed up to the office door. "Yes, Big Brother?"

"You gave Jounouchi the name of my private accounts."

Mokuba shrugged. "I mean, you're the one dating him. It seemed like the right time."

"Those are personal for a reason."

Mokuba's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, you've tweeted about him, haven't you?"

"That's none of your busine-- Put your phone down!"

"No, I'm gonna find it!"

"No!" Kaiba pulled out his phone, set to delete any and all tweets that reference Jounouchi.

Mokuba was quicker. "'J is in AWE over sunset view. You'd think he'd never seen one before.' That's... oddly sweet."

"He can't see these."

"'J sleeps so heavily. Might have to amputate arm to get up.' You're so weird, Seto."

"Don't you dare screenshot those, Mokuba."

Mokuba grinned. "You know, you could just let him see these. It's cute."

Kaiba shot him a withering look.

"Come on, Seto, give him a chance."

Kaiba's eye twitched, his fingers hovering over his phone, ready to delete everything.

Mokuba rounded his eyes, looking as innocent as possible.

Kaiba shut off his phone. "You're impossible."

Mokuba grinned. "Accept the request."

Kaiba sighed. "I'll do it later."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You'd better."

_Later, over at the game shop...._

Jounouchi idly scrolled through his Twitter, waiting for Yugi to finish up with some customers. Suddenly a new name popped up on his feed. "Hey, who's...?"

*I've never seen someone eat as much as J last night. Need to hire second cook.*

"Who the hell?" He checked the name. Oh god, it was Kaiba's personal. He'd actually accepted his request. Mokuba said he would, but Jounouchi really hadn't expected it. He scrolled down the feed.

_I can't believe J won. Pure luck. Must retest game._

_J fell asleep during The Story of the Last Chrysanthemums. No culture._

_Switched to Ring. J's clinging. Have lost feeling in left arm. Ambidexterity was good while it lasted._

"Oh my god."

Yugi came over to him. "What is it, Jounouchi?"

"Kaiba live tweets our dates."

"That's. Different," Yugi said. "Are they bad?"

"No? Kinda? It's just weird." He typed out a new tweet.

_K accept friend request. P much engaged._

A moment later, a reply came through.

_@gr8stduelist You wish._

Jounouchi grinned. This was going to be fun.


End file.
